IDW COMICS: Wynonna Earp (s1 ep03 Leavin' On Your Mind)
IDW COMICS IN THE MEDIA WYNONNA EARP IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by MIKESFILMTALK “Wynonna Earp: Leavin’ on Your Mind” has shoved the series right into that hallowed spot of favorite by making this reviewer “well up,” aka grab for the tissues and then break out in gooseflesh. The humor is still there as is the clever writing with so many layers given to each of the characters. How can one not love a show that has “Sometimes we get donuts” and then makes tears flow later on only to be followed up by goosebumps at the episode end?XXXXIn this weekly installment there are three revenants who follow a spell left by the “Stone Witch” that will allow them to leave the Ghost River Triangle without suffering “Hell on Earth.”XXXX“Leavin’ on Your Mind” begins with Waverly (Dominique Provost-Chalkley) taking US Deputy Marshall Dolls (Shamier Anderson) and Wynonna (Melanie Scrofano) through her revenant research. Dolls proves, yet again, that he is not “Mr. Affable” and the elder Earp talks about shooting the revenants in the face and making them tremble with fear before her. Wynonna’s boss retorts:XXXX“You have powdered sugar on your nose.”XXXXHaught comes into the black badge office to tell about an incident in the big city and spares a smile at Waverly. The officer clearly still has a crush on the younger Earp. Dolls notes this interesting exchange with his usual lack of emotion.XXXXXThe revenants are collecting items for their escape spell, all cryptically named. The voice of a mute, turns out to be collection of poetry written by a deaf-mute author (and local celebrity) and a loveless heart is the necklace of a cheating wife. The third item in the spell’s recipe a man’s dismembered hand, is the only one still a mystery.XXXXDoc Holliday proves that sex with a demon is not above him and Waverly now knows who “Henry” really is and attempts to either prove it or make him acknowledge the fact. Wynonna has a run-in with a speedy revenant and reports the fact to Dolls.XXXXThe two work out that the revenants, who killed a city official and cut off a man’s hand in the big city, are headed to the old Purgatory bank which is now a surplus store. The two law officials show up at the store and the revenants take hostages. Two of the people being held are Shorty and Waverly’s fella Hardy Champ (Dylan Koroll)XXXXMarty (Murray Farnell), the revenant who moves “like he is krumping” is barely keeping it together and Wynonna goes into the store to replace the hostages. Dolls takes the Buntline Special and caresses Wynonna behind her ear in an uncharacteristic show of tenderness before she goes in.XXXXInside the store all the hostages are released except for Shorty, Champ and Wynonna. Marty kills revenant Gary, and Wynonna opens the old Purgatory bank safe for the revenants. This results in the final ingredient becoming available for the stone witch’s spell.XXXXThe witch’s name is wanted by Holliday and Bobo tells the former friend of Wyatt Earp that he will give him name if he gets close to Wynonna. Waverly gets too near the two during their negotiations and after shooting at her, Holliday angrily confronts Waverly and insults her. Little sister gets angry and Doc may have made a mistake.XXXXXAfter getting all the ingredients Sam (Roger LeBlanc) performs the spell, but only after shooting the increasingly annoying Marty. Wynonna helps Champ to escape and Sam possess the dying Shorty (Peter Skagen). A weeping Wynonna gets back the Buntline and uses it to send Marty and Sam back to hell. XXXXXUnfortunately she has to shoot Shorty in the head to send back Sam this is an emotional moment. Afterward, Holliday comes to the homestead and introduces himself offering help to the Earp sisters in their quest to send back all the revenants. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:IDW Comics Category:Wynonna Earp Category:Doc Holliday